Crash and Burn
by AngelSamantha
Summary: Songfic! Ok! My first FF8 fanfic! Fujin is depressed and wandering around Balamb two years after the end of FF8. Who finds her?


OK! I finally found the right song for a Saifuu fanfic~ I've wanted to do one, but never had the inspiration. Now I do!!! Ok, this is my first Saifuu…

Disclaimer- I don't own Crash and Burn by Savage Garden, nor do I own the rights of Final Fantasy 8, because I didn't make it, Squaresoft does…If I did, Seifer and Fujin would be together. I don't make this to get money.

Italics-Song words, ~…~ -Thoughts

OK! Here's the songfic…

Crash And Burn

A Saifuu by: Angel-Samantha

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned it's back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't_

_take anymore_

Fujin, alone, was walking down the street listening as people called her freak, traitor, or any other name, except her own. She missed being in the posse, but it had broke apart after a couple of years after the Sorceress incident. ~Has it been two years since I've seen Seifer? It seems like longer~ Fujin thought, not knowing someone was watching her from the shadows. Fujin walked by a wooden bench and sat down to think. ~He never liked me for more than a sidekick in the posse. Why should he? Why would he? ~ Fujin thought as walls of depression closed in around her, putting reminders, sad thoughts into her head, which was giving into the darkness without an exit. ~Why do I put up with it? Why? WHY! ~ she demanded of herself.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_The shadow walked out and rested his hand on her shoulder, to comfort her, feeling her pain. Fujin looked up and seen a pair of aqua-green eyes staring at her._

"SEIFER?" Fujin asked, uncertain of what she was seeing.

"Yes, it's me. Now, what's wrong, Fuu?" Seifer said simply as he sat down. Aqua-green met scarlet.

"EXPLAIN, DIFFICULT!" Fujin said, looking down.

"Look, I will always be there if you need me, cause I am the best! If you need to crash, crash and burn, you're not alone," he told her before he started to walk off, "I live here in Balamb, seek me out if you decide to tell me." Fujin looked at him walk off wondering if it was really possible to tell him what she felt.

_ _

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

_ _

_Seifer walked into his apartment wondering what Fujin is doing back in Balamb. She was his most loyal friend, other then Raijin and as they say a loyal friend is hard to find, even if all three of you are outcasts. ~Even if Fujin still was able to be my loyal friend, she would never love me like I love her~ Seifer thought. ~That's right! No one likes the anti-social outcast, who betrayed Garden~ the voice of reason told Seifer. ~I can't be forgiven for my actions, not even by one who committed them with me, so there is no turning back on this road I am on. My dreams and hopes to be a hero were shattered into tiny pieces. I can't even go outside without hiding my face. Pathetic…~ Seifer thought to himself._

_ _

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_Because there has always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breath again_

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

__

_The doorbell rang, pulling Seifer from his thoughts. He went and opened the door. Aqua-green met scarlet. _

"Fujin? You found me that fast?" Seifer exclaimed to her as she walked in the door.

"NEGATIVE, FOLLOWED!" Fujin answered, "CRASH?"

"Huh? Oh, you'll tell me?" Seifer asked as he sat back down next to Fujin.

"AFFIRMITIVE!" Fujin said, and then lost her tough tone as she continued, "I can't really explain it well, but the reason I was depressed earlier was, because I have lost some things I've never owned in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Seifer asked.

"I lost a place in society and my status, but I have never had either. It pained my heart, but the last thing I lost pained me the most…"

"And what was that?"

"…You…"she mumbled.

"You never lost me, Fujin. Part of me was always with you…"

"UNDERSTAND, NEGATIVE!"

"In your hands, you held my heart since we meet…" Seifer said shocking Fujin. She looked at Seifer to see if he was joking or not, and then she understood.

"I love you, too, Seifer…" Fujin said as the two kissed and neither had noticed that the radio was on, but if they had they would have agreed it was the best song for them.

_ _

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_


End file.
